A New Naruto
by RandomlyRandomness
Summary: Naruto dies after the fight with Sasuke, but his body is still alive. The Kyuubi, being set free by Naruto, inherits his body and lives as Naruto. No real plot at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

He was dying. 

For the first time in his life he felt what death was really like.

It was weird, his body being warmed against his own blood while his actually body heat was becoming colder by the second.

But there was another feeling there, fear. Fear of what death will bring, fear of what might happen next, fear of what his friends will think.

Friends…you know, when he was younger that word was foreign to him. All the kids stayed away from him and called him demon behind his back. But they did not call him that because he did anything bad to them; they called him such names because they were just mimicking their parent's behavior.

Now one of his "friends" plunged their chakra infused fists in his chest. Though it scraped his heart, it was of no use. The power from the chakra was enough to stop his heart.

Well, at least it would have stopped his heart if not for the demon within his chest that was frantically trying to save his life. No, it was not out of worry that he, the vessel, would die; it was because the demon didn't want to die.

"**Oi, kit you alive?"** That voice, the voice of the demon inside his stomach. Was it really worried about him?

"No, not really." The boy responded with a hint of amusement in his voice. He had to live up to the number one most unpredictable ninja as well as the number one jokester.

"**THAT IS NOT FUNNY NARUTO! IF YOU DIE THEN SO DO I AND I HAVE NO PLANS OF DYING ANYTIME SOON! Besides I'm still too young to die, I haven't even hit 10,000 yet." **The last had a bit of amusement as well; looks like Naruto had rubbed some of himself on the demon.

The boy was in shock, "Did you just call me Naruto?"

"**Listen here brat, just shut up. The more you talk the more energy you're using up. Just stay quiet until that masked one gets here and takes you to a hospital. "**

The boy frowned, "What happened to the Naruto part? Man, I felt like you and I were actually becoming friends there." He coughed up some blood.

"**WHAT DID I SAY FIVE SECONDS AGO!?!" **It was obvious the demon didn't want Naruto to die, whether it was because the demon didn't want to die or because the demon was worried about Naruto was still a mystery.

"Kyuubi…just give up. You and I both know that I won't make it. God damn it Sasuke why the hell did you have hit me a little bit to the right? God it hurts."

The Kyuubi was in shock. Did he just say give up? That's not like the kit at all. Seconds later the Kyuubi found Naruto appearing in front of his cage. The boy's blood was still running out of his body fast and it floated above the water that littered the sewers of his mind.

Naruto was on his back looking up at the ceiling. With his remaining strength he turned over on his belly and stared to crawl towards Kyuubi's cage.

"**Brat what are you doing?"** Kyuubi had given up trying to console the poor boy. It was clear that the always cheerful boy had given up all hope. But the demon was curios as to what he was doing.

"You know I was always wondering what would happen if I took of that seal. Now that I'm dying I guess it's sorta my last wish." He continued to crawl till he was at the massive gates.

The Kyuubi chuckled, **"Well isn't it obvious? I'll be set free."**

The boy smiled, "I doubt that you'll actually be set free. I mean the fourth Hogake made this seal, there has to be some extra safety on it or something." The boy had grabbed onto the bars. He lifted himself up until he could reach the seal with his arm.

"**You do realize that once you rip off that seal you will be killed?"**

"Like that's not happening to me already." The boy had placed his fingers of his right on the top of the paper while his left arm was hanging onto the bars.

"Kyuubi, if…no, when you are set free please promise me one thing, don't go off killing the leaf village. I don't know why you did that in the first place, but at this point I don't care."

"**What about the boy that killed you?"**

Naruto laughed a little, "Yah, him too. But if you can bring him back to the village please do, even if you have to break all his bones."

The demon smiled and chuckled,** "That's more than enough of a reason to go off and find him."**

Naruto smiled, "Thank you." Naruto closed his eyes and his body fell backwards toward the floor, along with the seal that he was holding. He hit the water with a splash as he landed on his back.

With the seal removed the gates opened allowing Kyuubi and his chakra to flow freely through out the boy's body.

Kyuubi first thought he would let his chakra flow through the boy's body and try to destroy him as he burst out of the Naruto's stomach, like he had dreamed of doing when he was first put in this body. Yet he kept his chakra in check and calmly walked over to Naruto's body.

The boy laid there motionless, not a single breath coming from his mouth. Kyuubi shrunk his massive fox form to a smaller one, the size of a grown horse. He stood over Naruto's body, looking at the poor boy with pity.

Here laid a young child who only wanted recognition of his existence. Yet the people in his village denied his existence, his life. Oh how Kyuubi wanted to march right over to Konoha and kill all that lived there, but this boy wanted them to live, and he would not let his wish go in vain.

Unaware to Kyuubi there was a massive amount of blue chakra heading his way, to massive to be Naruto's. It traveled on top of Kyuubi's red chakra, not disturbing it from exploring the new space that was Naruto's mind.

Once it reached Kyuubi it launched itself at Kyuubi. Kyuubi, not knowing it was there, was caught off guard as it began fusing with him. The fox tried to bat it away with his tails, running around in circles, even banging against the walls, but it never let go of him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kyuubi stopped struggling. His voice, it changed to the brat's voice. Looking at Naruto's body it began disappearing, but the sewers remained. Looking at his reflection in the water he could see his ears fusing into his head while he grew two human ears. In fact his fur, teeth, claws, everything fox like he had was disappearing being replace by a humans.

When Naruto's body was completely gone the Kyuubi looked at himself in the water stunned; blonde hair, tan skin, blue eyes, not to mention the orange clothing.

He had become Naruto! That is, physically. He still remembered his life before the sealing, the battle at Konoha, the likes. But he had inherited Naruto's memories and feeling as well.

He had also received the pain from the gaping hole in Naruto's chest.

"HOLY SHI-!" The Kyuubi fell to the floor grasping his chest with both of his hands. A hole appeared and blood came from it, but unlike the previous Naruto Kyuubi had nothing preventing his healing ability from optimizing at full efficiency. The blood quickly stopped and his heart, veins, skin, everything that had been affected be the wound was now healing at a rapid pace. But not fast enough for Kyuubi.

"GOD DAMN MOTHER F#CKER PIECE OF SH!T…!" His rant went on for minutes. It seems this was the first time Kyuubi's ever felt pain like this.

Outside Kyuubi's newly inherited mind a white-haired man and a small dog appeared before Naruto.

The man looked at Naruto, "Naruto…Why like this?" He kneeled down to get a better look checking the boy's vitals. It pleased him that he was still alive.

The dog began sniffing the hiate on the ground beside Naruto. The dog looked up from the slashed headband.

"Sasuke's..." That was all the pup needed to say to his master. The man could figure out the rest.

The man picked up Naruto in his arms as well as the hiate.

"If I wasn't in time…I'm sorry…Naruto. Was your fate…inevitably death?" Not bothering to say anymore the man swung Naruto onto his back and, giving one last look behind him, jumped into the forest on the way back to Konoha.

* * *

A.N: Nice little prologue if I do say so myself. Will I continue it? Doubtful since I just wanted this out of my head. But if another author wants to adopt it and make it their own then please tell me. I'll give you this document as an email attachment so you won't have to make the first chapter again. You can even edit it. 

Bye for now, RR.


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto" opened his eyes, only to shut them seconds after.

White, a searing brilliant glow of white assaulted his eyes. Yet it was not light, but white walls illuminating the surprisingly dim artificial lights. If it was not for the fact that this Naruto was really Kyuubi, he would have strongly believed his eyes would have liquefied.

"God damn, what the hell were humans thinking of when making these rooms?" He moved his arm from his side over his eyes in an attempt to shield them from this…monstrosity of a room.

He panicked as he realized that his arms would not obey his command. They lay limp, frozen, he wasn't calmed either by the fact he could not feel them. He had heard of humans performing a medical practice called amputation. For a split second he feared, yes the Kyuubi feared that this frail human body of his had lost what so many ninja need to function in their profession. Yet his fear had accelerated his conclusion when one of his arms, powered by his fear, erratically moved to his forehead causing a pained relief. No matter the hand sized swell on his forehead, Kyuubi internally rejoiced that, for once in his life, he was wrong.

Though it was bittersweet, as what had transpired lead his thoughts to a more despairing topic. His eyes, his arms, his frail human body, the fact he was placed in a human sized bed in a place meant for humans. That would mean that the past, the memory he saw repeated over and over in his comatose state, was real. He was no longer the daunting and agile fox he once was, no longer the perpetual Chakra holder. He is a human, he is Naruto. At least physically, mentally he was still the same.

But he could feel the blue Chakra course through his veins. More prevailing, and most annoyingly, was the he found it harder to suppress these feelings he had within him. He could have easily ignored such useless emotions before, now he could barely stop one from affecting him.

Too absorbed in his thoughts Kyuubi did not notice the subtle squeak of the door and the shocked expression of a spiky white haired man. The man quickly regained his nonchalant composure before walking lazily over to the boy in the bed. Kyuubi still did not acknowledge the man's presence, not even when the man stood looming over him. The man was slightly infuriated at the ignorance of his arrival, but he shrugged it off. It was not in his nature to get so serious at his comrades outside of a battle; he was more aloof, more of a deviant.

Shaking from his thought he waved his hand an inch away from Kyuubi's face. Up and down it went, yet it had no affect. So the man did the next natural action he did when this particular student of his was paying no attention. With a smile he balled his hand into a fist raised it high above his head and brought it down on the unsuspecting boy.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL!"

This method was certainly effective.

There was a slight silence as the boy looked up at the man to his left, and the man stood staring with his eye. It was only for a second, but nothing lasts forever. And as soon as Kyuubi had gazed at the man the Naruto part of his brain thought up a sentence and he did not have the reaction time to stop it.

"OI, KAKASHI-SENSEI WHERE AM I!?" It was a thoughtless question, Kyuubi had already discovered the where and how. But much like Naruto he could not help but blurt out such a question. Kyuubi regained the one part of the brat's brain that asked such an idiotic question and could only stare dumbly back at Kakashi, waiting for his reply.

"I thought you would be able to figure that one out, Naruto." Kyuubi could only smile back at the man, laughing nervously. Kakashi sighed before going on, "You're in the hospitable, you had a hole where you heart should have been. I must say I'm amazed that were able to recover at all, let alone after one day."

Kyuubi looked surprised. One day? He had never been out cold for that long. Of course he omitted one event from one part of his mind when he had drunk some magical fluid in the demon realm and was out for a day. He had also made a complete fool of himself shortly after consuming the beverage.

Kakashi then pulled a small collapsible chair from the corner and unfolded it. He sat so the back of the chair was supporting his chest, his arms folder over the top of the chair as he placed his chin on his arms. He stared at Kyuubi intently.

Kyuubi felt worried under Kakashi's scrutinizing look. It was only manner of time before all sorts of speculations and theories had formed. Had Kakashi found out that he was the Kyuubi? But how could he know? Could the seal be gone? Could he sense that there was anther inside Naruto's body? That damn eye of his with the Uchiha clan's power could enable him to traverse a person's mind like a playground.

"So how are you feeling?" The smile Kakashi gave was clearly visible through the thick cloth on his face; his one eye closed gave him a playful appearance. Kyuubi did a table take.

"…Fine." Kyuubi couldn't help but feel that that was trick question the way Kakashi looked seconds before.

"And when did you wake up?"

"…I don't know, five, maybe ten minutes ago."

"And how are you feeling?"

"Didn't you ask that already?" Kakashi let a small fit of laughter come out. Kyuubi looked more distressed than before.

"So you're paying attention, that's nice to know." And as he did before he reverted back into a more austere mood. That didn't help console Kyuubi any better than before.

"Naruto listen to me. I wish I could say I came here to chat and see if you were okay, but I would be lying if I said that was the only reason." Kakashi paused to see Kyuubi's reaction. He perked up, paying thorough attention. "I need to know what happened in that valley with Sasuke."

Kyuubi immediately felt grief, sorrow, anger, and some other emotions he could not describe. Again he cursed these damn human emotions, so many, so confusing. Looking away from Kakashi he took multiple deep breaths to attain a stoic attitude. He turned back to Kakashi and opened his mouth.

"Kakashi-sensei, how's Naruto doing?" The voice immediately sent another one of Kyuubi's newfound emotions rampant. It was feminine, and he easily recognized it.

"We'll continue our little conversation at a later time." He whispered so only Naruto could hear. He then got up and walked over to the door, opening it so both he and the girl could walk through. He bent down and whispered something in her ear. She nodded before turning to Naruto with a smile on her face.

"So Kakashi-sensei says you've made a complete recovery, I knew that you wouldn't give up. You really are a stubborn one you know?" The smile gave Kyuubi a feeling of rapture. Her hair reminded him of blossoms and the tranquility of them.

"Sakura…" His voice trailed off. What was this feeling? God damn Naruto and his affections.

"Hmm, what is it? ...Oh I haven't told you why I'm here haven't I? Well I'm here just to do a quick checkup. So if you could please lie down." Kyuubi did so at once, not knowing why he wanted to please this girl so much.

Sakura hands slightly hovered above Naruto's chest before a green light was produced. It was all she needed to check his vitals. After the complete diagnosis was complete she wiped her brow from some sweat that had formed. She was not yet as deft at this as Tsunada, nor was she even close. But she didn't give up.

"Well your vitals check out and you seem to be stable, but I want you to stay a bit longer." The girl looked at Kyuubi's expression. It was a mix of yielding and resistance, which in a more literal sense didn't make any sense, but that's what she saw.

She stared hard at Kyuubi, and said demon boy backed up.

"I mean it, don't move." Kyuubi had access the memories of Naruto to remember what this girl was capable of. He eagerly nodded.

She looked content at his nod and got up; she turned towards the door and left without saying more.

Naruto found this to be strange behavior for the fastidious girl. How could she be pleased so easily? Why had she not said anything about Sasuke? He may not have known her fore more than fifteen minutes, but Naruto's memories shows Kyuubi a thoughtful and strategic female who was beginning to increase the difficulty of her training.

In truth Sakura did not have the will to ask these questions, she felt that it was too early, to soon to be bombarding the recovering boy with too many questions. She desperately wanted to know of what happened to him, why did he go. Was power worth that much to him? Why didn't he stay? Was the team really holding him back from his true potential? She violently shook her head once she got away from the room with the pseudo-Naruto. She did not want to think of these thought now. Right now she only wanted to train.

Back in the room Naruto laid on his uncomfortable and unusually hard bed. He could not sleep, his thoughts stopped any form of rest he could do. Doing the exact opposite of what Sakura said he got up and walked out of the room. Forget the paper thin cloth he had on him which revealed his entire backside. He soon found himself out on the street, and was delighted at the fact that it was dark and no one was out. He began meandering through the town, trying to clear his head before it ruptured.

Most prevalent thought he had did not deal with Sasuke or anyone he knew. The one objective he thought, the one thought he pondered on was a simple question to any person he meet, whether they be beggars or rich. What was that one question you ask? Simple really.

What made someone Human?

* * *

A.N. Holy shit what the fuck is this? Me? An update? If within the next ten seconds Armageddon happens, well you shouldn't be too surprised. 

_**IMPORTANT**_: Anyway now for the true reason why I wrote this. Someone has decided to adopt this story. An-Autheress-Unknown has decided to pick up where I left off. So when she asked if she could, I was more than happy to accede to her request. But instead of posting just a notice I remembered that there was something against the rules with doing that. So being the diligent and lawful man I am I couldn't bring myself to put down a short notice. Only I promised this out no later than midnight Friday the eighth of February, and as I look at my clock it says it's about 12:40 A.M. Saturday the ninth...god damn it I am tired!

The only thing I regret is that like the procrastinator I am I did this at 10 and finished in under three hours. Of course T.V. and video games distracted me, but I still got it done. But I didn't re-read this a lot or think it through. I really wanted the Sakura and Naruto conversation to be much longer and to make my transitions from character to character better, but I'm too tired and I don't really care anymore.

Love it, hate it, review it, ignore it, praise it, flame it, I don't really give a shit. Till next time RR.


End file.
